Aurora
by AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Un Dieu de la Mort s'égare sur Terre, souhaitant découvrir un peu plus les joies de la mortalité, souhaitant torturer plus que de raison sa prochaine cible. C'est un peu comme cela que Loki rencontre Anthony. C'est un peu comme cela que les vacances du Dieu se muent en quelque chose de bien plus imprévisible. AU, Loki/Tony.
1. Aurora

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais, trois fics encore sur le feu et j'en commence une autre, mais l'idée trottait dans ma tête et ne me laissait aucun répit. C'était l'écrire ou mourir. Oui, oui, c'est tragique. Ce sera juste un petit one-shot en deux chapitres, cela devait n'en faire qu'un mais j'ai un peu plus d'une quinzaine de pages word. Pas facile à lire d'une traite.

Bon, je me suis fais plaisir. C'est un AU, il y a quelques différences avec l'histoire Marvel et la mythologie, et je m'inspire librement du film "Rencontre avec Joe Black". Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, pas grave.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ;).

* * *

**AURORA  
**

**Quamvis atra sit nox, aurora tandem eam edet. **  
(_Si sombre que la nuit soit, l'aube finira par la consumer._)

_Peter Heppner – Give us what we need (Truth is not the key)._

_**Au départ**_ : « Rencontre avec Joe Black » est un film de Martin Brest, sorti en 1998, avec Brad Pitt et Anthony Hopkins. Le sujet est inspiré d'une pièce de théâtre des années vingt.

_**Le speech**_ : Une nuit, l'inventeur et multimilliardaire Howard Stark ressent une violente douleur à la poitrine tandis qu'une voix surgissant des ténèbres lui annonce sa mort prochaine. À cet instant, un jeune inconnu se présente à son domicile pour l'accompagner dans son dernier voyage. Ce messager de l'au-delà, qui se présente sous le nom de Loki, impose à Stark de l'héberger chez lui afin de lui donner l'occasion de partager un temps les expériences, les joies, les émotions et les drames des mortels, qui semblent lui être étrangers. En contrepartie, Loki lui laisse le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, et lui donne un certain répit avant son trépas prochain. Les jours passent et le Dieu de la Mort découvre le monde. Les jours passent et Loki rencontre Anthony.

_**Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ : C'est un Loki/Tony. Il y a quelques mentions charnelles, mais rien de très poussé.

* * *

Le premier jour, Howard ouvre les yeux sur un mauvais rêve. L'homme, grand, imposant, sort de ses draps précieux en pestant contre les vicieuses visions qui martèlent encore son crâne. Le soleil vient à peine de se lever, le jour est jeune, il se lève et ses articulations craquent et la vieillesse gagne et tout cela lui rappelle cet affreux rêve. Un rêve ?

Un coup contre la porte de sa chambre attire son attention. Ce n'est pas un coup à proprement parlé, plutôt quelque chose ressemblant à un grattement. Plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, Howard invite la personne à entrer, après avoir enfilé la robe de chambre reposant au pied du lit. Il porte à peine une attention à celui qui entre, le manoir est grand et vivant, il y a tant de domestiques à son service qu'il n'est pas sûr de connaître tous leurs noms, et puis c'est quelque chose de commun. C'est par la relative immobilité de la personne dans l'embrasure de la porte, qu'il aperçoit dans le coin de son champ de vision, qu'il se décide enfin à se tourner vers elle, délaissant sa garde-robe et les affaires qui y sont maniaquement rangées.

Cet homme aux yeux verts, au regard fixe, bien entendu qu'il le connait. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un travaillant à son service. C'est l'étrange personnage de ses cauchemars.

Howard recule d'un pas, anxieux, et une de ses mains vient se poser à l'endroit où se trouve son cœur, sur sa poitrine. Était-il encore endormi ? Était-ce là la suite de ses cauchemars ? L'homme qui le fixait toujours de ce regard neutre émit un rire bref et fin. Il s'avança un peu dans la pièce, de quelques pas légers et avec cette élégance naturelle qui semblait accompagner chacun de ses mouvements, s'arrêtant face à l'homme plus âgé qui, pâle, attendait, dans l'expectative.

- Mr Stark, notre conversation de la veille n'était pas un songe. Je suis réellement venu vous chercher.

Howard ne crie pas, ne dramatise pas. Il pourrait chasser l'homme, appeler la sécurité, courir jusqu'au revolver qu'il cache, chargé, dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il ne fait rien de tout cela. Sonné, mais résigné, il jette un regard noir à l'homme plus jeune, se dérobant à son regard et tâchant de récupérer quelques affaires. Il sait désormais que tout cela n'était pas vraiment un rêve.

- Laissez-moi en paix. N'avez-vous donc rien d'autre à faire ?

- Je ne suis pas seul. Les autres peuvent s'occuper des mourants, je vais juste me contenter de cette pause qui m'est accordée, pour le moment.

L'homme est grand, mais Stark le dépasse tout de même de quelques centimètres. Cela ne semble pas l'effrayer. Il a des cheveux noirs plaqués vers l'arrière de son crâne, et si cela pourrait paraître étrange chez quelqu'un d'autre, cela ne fait que ressortir l'impression d'élégance naturelle qu'il dégage. Son visage est pâle, géométrique et fin. Ses yeux verts brillent dans le noir et exposent une vieillesse qui ne se voit pas, une supériorité d'esprit et de corps incontestable.

Il s'assoit dans un grand fauteuil, sourit en coin en regardant Stark s'affairer ça et là, puis s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain sans plus un mot. Il ne parle pas, il ne fait que courir un regard curieux et brillant sur son environnement, sans vraiment bouger.

- Loki, c'est votre vrai nom ?

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule ne les empêchent pas de discuter.

- L'un de ceux que je préfère. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre femme ?

- Vous n'êtes pas censé être la Mort ou je ne sais quoi ?

- Je ne suis pourtant pas omniscient.

Un soupir se fait entendre au travers de la porte. Loki, toujours assit, remarque une photo de famille, encadrée et posée sur la table de chevet. Un simple geste, quelques étincelles noires s'échappent de ses longs doigts blancs. Le cadre s'envole et atterrit dans le creux de sa main. C'est une belle représentation d'une famille idéale. Le grand manoir pour fond, avec son grand parc bien entretenu comme paysage. Howard et Maria, souriants, proches l'un de l'autre, encadrant un adolescent, très beau garçon, dix-sept ans tout au plus. Quelle joyeux trio de bourgeois sans soucis.

- Un cancer. Elle nous a quittée il y a maintenant cinq ans.

Loki ne présente pas ses condoléances, l'empathie ne fait pas partie des choses qui composent son être. Howard ne s'en offusque pas. Cela ne serait pas sincère, de toute façon, de quelqu'un qui se présente comme le Dieu de la Mort.

- Et, votre fils ?

- Anthony est à l'université.

Peu de mots, peu d'explications, Loki reposa la photographie de la même façon dont il l'avait prise, puis se leva, en même temps que la porte s'ouvrait sur Howard.

- Allez-vous enfin me montrer votre atelier ?

L'ingénieur soupira, plaqua un sourire faussement poli sur ses lèvres.

- Après vous, je suppose.

* * *

Le deuxième jour, Howard ne trouve pas Loki dans la chambre qui lui a été attribué. Il ne le trouve pas dans le salon, ni dans les cuisines. Il a beau interroger chaque membre du personnel, personne ne semble avoir vu l'étrange homme aux yeux verts qui se baladent depuis quelques heures dans l'immense propriété. Stark s'arrête soudain devant une fenêtre, regarde le soleil se lever à l'horizon. Un soulagement, comme un poids tombé de ses épaules, s'éprend soudain de lui, et il rit un instant de sa bêtise d'avoir cru à la réalité de toute cette histoire.

Les domestiques passent devant lui en le dévisageant, inquiets. On parle beaucoup dans les couloirs. Monsieur Stark est un homme discret et paranoïaque qui ne laisse pas l'extérieur l'atteindre. Et, pourtant, il se ballade désormais accompagné d'un inconnu, que même les plus âgés des membres du personnel ne connaissent comme étant ni un membre de la famille, ni un vieil ami. Pour eux, c'est quelque chose d'étrange. Assez pour qu'en cette matinée, le majordome ait décidé d'appeler Nick Fury à la rescousse.

Et, celui-ci arrive. Stark et Fury se connaissent bien, ils ont fondés ensemble le SHIELD, cette étrange organisation secrète qui protège la planète de choses qui échappent encore à la compréhension des hommes. Ils sont confrères, co-directeurs, amis aussi. Fury est un homme impressionnant, grand et imposant. Son éternel bandeau sur l'œil, il entre dans la grande bâtisse, salue le personnel qu'il connait bien. Il retrouve Howard plongé dans ses pensées, un sourire improbable courant sur ses lèvres, dans la grande bibliothèque de la maisonnée, le docteur de la famille lui déblatérant des choses et d'autres. C'est une scène un peu surréaliste. Stark n'est pas du genre à se fier aux médecins. Il n'est pas du genre à se fier à qui que se soit.

En voyant Nick entrer dans la pièce, il se relève, apparemment d'humeur extatique, et s'avance pour le saluer, l'étreignant au passage, ce qui a de quoi déstabiliser l'agent.

- Nick ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Je t'offre un verre ?

Fury ne prit pas la peine de refuser ou d'accentuer le fait qu'il n'était que neuf heures du matin, et donc qu'un scotch était quelque peu déplacé. Il remercia de mi-mots lorsque l'ingénieur lui mit le verre rempli dans la main et le regarda boire son propre scotch d'un trait. Fury grimaça, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Parler de ce problème de boisson avec Howard ne mènerait à rien. Tout le monde avait ses faiblesses et ses défauts. Tant qu'il faisait son boulot, Nick n'en avait rien à faire.

C'était une notion de l'amitié assez étrange, mais cela leur convenait parfaitement.

- Ton petit personnel m'a appelé ce matin. Ils sont inquiets, parce que tu héberges quelqu'un qui leur est inconnu, et j'ai trouvé cela assez incongru pour faire le déplacement. Pour quelqu'un qui ne laisse même pas son chien entrer dans sa maison de peur qu'il ne l'infecte avec des maladies plus ou moins imaginaires, je dois dire que c'est un sacré pas en avant.

Le sourire d'Howard faiblit légèrement. Il se permet même de se resservir un verre. Nick le regarda un instant. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, tirant plus vers la soixantaine. Il était amaigri et ses cheveux avaient blanchis, et l'agent savait que cela se devait à la mort de Maria, cinq années plus tôt. Longues et tristes années de combat contre la maladie. Fury comprenait pourquoi Anthony évitait cette maison comme la peste, Maria avait agonisée pendant de longues semaines, puis était morte ici, son mari et son fils à son chevet. Cela avait de quoi retourner le cerveau d'un adolescent, aussi intelligent soit-il. Contrairement à Howard, Nick le comprenait parfaitement.

- C'est bien plus compliqué que tu ne sembles le penser. Vous pourriez nous laisser, s'il vous plait ?

Le médecin lui serra la main, lui remit une ordonnance, puis sortit.

- Tu te sens mal ?

- Non, je vais parfaitement bien. Pas de problème de cœur, j'ai toute ma tête, rien ne semble être sur le point de me trahir, et ça, c'est une sacré bonne nouvelle.

Il avala son deuxième verre avec une certaine bonhomie, claquant sa main contre l'épaule de son ami, qui plongea un peu plus dans l'incompréhension. Nick ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis des années. En fait, depuis Captain America, certainement**(1)**.

- Pour en revenir à cet « inconnu », ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un nouveau collaborateur. Je l'ai hébergé pour une nuit, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous en faites tous toute une histoire, de toute façon je pense qu'il est parti, je ne l'ai pas encore vu de la matinée.

Et sur ces mots, il rit un peu, de ce rire hystérique qui ne lui était pas vraiment propre. Nick hausse un sourcil et pose son verre toujours rempli sur le bureau, croisant les bras.

- Est-ce que je dois être inquiet ? Tu « héberges » quelqu'un, sous ton toit, pour quelqu'un d'aussi paranoïaque que toi, c'est une véritable révolution. Et, si c'était un espion ? S'il cherchait juste à te voler des plans ? Ton majordome m'a dit que tu l'avais amené hier dans ton atelier personnel.

Howard n'aimait définitivement pas que l'on remette en cause son jugement. Il jeta un regard noir à son ami, reposant son verre avec violence sur le bureau.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me fasse la morale. Si tu n'es venu que pour cela, je ne te retiens pas. Et, Jarvis n'avait pas le droit de te déranger pour cela. Je suis majeur, je fais encore ce que je veux de ma vie, de mon argent, et j'ai bien le droit d'inviter qui bon me semble dans ma maison**(2)**.

Très bien. Fury marmonna quelques mots en secouant la tête, sortant dans le hall avec le bruit sourd de la lourde porte qu'on refermait brutalement dans son dos. Stark était un putain d'entêté. Comme lui, en fait. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mais, Fury n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

- Jarvis, est-ce que je peux téléphoner ?

- Il y a un téléphone dans le grand salon, vous pouvez l'utiliser, monsieur.

Nick le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Son grand manteau de cuir noir voletant derrière lui, il entra dans la pièce indiqué, et mis un certain temps avant de se souvenir du numéro et de le taper sur le cadran. Cela sonna un moment. Si bien que Fury cru pendant un instant qu'il tomberait sur le répondeur.

- Oui ?

Nick sourit légèrement. Quelle heure était-il dans le Massassuchets ? Certainement encore trop tôt, au vu de la voix ensommeillée de son interlocuteur.

- Bonjour, Anthony. Apparemment, je vous réveille.

- Il n'est pas encore dix heures, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Il entendit un bâillement à l'autre bout du fil.

- Écoutez, j'aimerai que vous reveniez d'urgence à New-York. Il se passe des choses étranges, ici, votre père ne se comporte pas comme à son habitude.

- Mon père est un foutu excentrique. Ce qui a l'air étrange pour les autres est tout à fait normal chez lui.

- Il héberge un homme qui nous est inconnu depuis quelques jours. Un homme qu'il désigne comme étant un « nouveau collaborateur ». Et, il lui a fait visiter son atelier privé.

Il y eut un long silence. Nick entendit le jeune homme jurer, soupirer, pour finalement se résigner.

- Très bien, je prend le premier vol. Ce vieux fou perd définitivement les pédales. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Nick.

* * *

- Monsieur, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Salut, Jarvis.

- Comment allez-vous, monsieur ?

- Pepper m'a chassée de son appartement sitôt qu'elle a su que je l'abandonnais pour une nouvelle excentricité paternelle. Mais, je vais bien, elle s'en remettra. Elle est folle de moi.

L'héritier déposa son sac sur un lourd fauteuil de velours beige. Son sac noir, maculé de boue. Jarvis cilla un peu, derrière son dos, pensant immédiatement à la note de pressing qui en résulterait.

- Où est mon père ?

- Il est à une réunion du conseil d'administration. Il devrait être de retour vers quinze heures.

- Okay, et ce mec qui squatte depuis un moment ?

- Dans ses appartements, je suppose, monsieur.

Tony retira ses lunettes de soleil. Il les accrocha à l'encolure de sa chemise blanche, quelque peu froissée. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte de cette chambre d'ami. Il était après tout chez lui. Il franchit le seuil d'un pas lent, cherchant la moindre trace d'une présence quelconque dans la pièce de son regard vif . Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Pas de valise. Pas de vêtements dans les placards. Il haussa un sourcil, étonné. L'inconnu avait mis les voiles ? Avait-il réellement parcouru tous ces kilomètres pour rien ?

- Puis-je vous aider ?

Il ne pu retenir le cri de surprise qui étrangla sa gorge. Sursautant, il se tourna d'un bond vers la source de la parole, pour trouver un homme, d'âge indéterminé – et indéterminable -, assit sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, là où il n'était clairement pas ne fusse que quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Putain, mais vous sortez d'où, vous ?!

Tony posa une main sur son cœur, tentant de reprendre une respiration plus mesurée. Cet abruti venait de lui filer la trouille de sa vie. Il lui jeta un regard noir, remarquant ses yeux d'un émeraude brillant qui passaient lentement sur sa personne. Il était clairement en train de le jauger. Le « mater » aurait été une pensée trop dérangeante.

- Vous devez être Anthony. Vous ressemblez énormément à votre mère.

Le jeune homme renifla de dédain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait cela. Ce n'était pas agréable. Penser à elle, c'était penser à son crane rendu nu par les chimiothérapies, à sa maigreur, à ses râles d'agonie. C'était penser à la maladie, à la fin. Anthony croisa les bras, jetant un regard dur vers l'inconnu.

- Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

L'homme se releva, lentement, gracieusement. Cela étonna un peu Anthony. Il le regarda se redresser avec une sorte d'élégance noble, glisser une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille avec distinction. Il était grand, de quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Ses vêtements étaient riches, pas vraiment à la mode, mais cela lui allait bien, cela collait avec cette sorte de personnage. Il était vêtu de noir et de vert, d'un peu de doré également au niveau des poignets et de la taille. Cela rappelait bien sa chevelure et ses yeux, c'était un choix judicieux. Sa peau était pâle, laiteuse. Il était fin, assez pour qu'Anthony repère ses doigts affutés, les os saillants de ses pommettes. Il ne devait pourtant pas n'être fait que d'os. Il pouvait voir les muscles là où le tissu se resserrait sur ses bras. Il n'était définitivement pas dépourvu de charme.

L'homme s'avança de quelques pas, et un sourire vint bientôt s'épanouir au coin de ses lèvres. Cela fit apparaître une fossette, adorable et redoutable, et il dû comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Anthony puisque son sourire s'élargit encore. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à un peu plus d'un mètre du jeune homme immobile.

- Mon nom est Loki.

- C'est un drôle de nom.

- Pas plus que ne l'est Anthony.

Le jeune scientifique sourit à son tour. Il serra la main que lui tendait le dénommé Loki. Sa peau était douce au toucher, mais froide, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses yeux se posant sur la main qu'il serrait toujours. Loki s'empressa de les séparer, devançant toute question dérangeante.

- Alors, c'est vous, le mystérieux nouveau collaborateur de mon père. Vous ne ressemblez pas à un scientifique.

- Je suis plutôt du genre investisseur.

- Mec, mon père est Howard _putain de _Stark. Arrêtes tes salades, il a assez de pognons pour investir lui-même dans toutes ses conneries.

De nouveau, le jeune homme se positionna sur la défensive. Il recula de quelques pas. Cela ne fit pas diminuer le grand sourire de Loki. Un rire, fin et charmant, franchit même la porte de ses lèvres, ce qui eut l'effet de désarçonner un instant le fils prodigue.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, Anthony. Vous semblez … intéressant.

- Eh, je suis pas un sujet d'expérimentation, mon _pote_.

Soudainement, il y eut comme une pensée dérangeante qui s'éveilla dans son esprit, une sorte d'intrusion. Il sentit la rougeur s'installer sur ses joues. Il battit rapidement des paupières pour se débarrasser de la vision imprégnée derrière sa rétine, tirant sur le col de sa chemise. Il se retrouva de nouveau confronté au regard émeraude de son vis-à-vis, qui s'était sensiblement rapproché. Un regard chaud, presque avide, qui le laissa un instant pantois, alors qu'il rougissait de plus belle. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, cherchant ses mots. Il les retrouva quand le regard de l'autre se posa sans détour sur ses lèvres.

- Okay, okay, je crois que je vais juste … aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Il s'échappa rapidement, claquant la porte derrière lui dans son sillage. Loki se redressa, souriant légèrement. Cet humain semblait aussi intéressant qu'inespéré. Pour lui qui commençait doucement à s'ennuyer, c'était une aubaine. Il soupira d'aise, retournant sur sa contemplation du paysage. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient captivants.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent … Eh bien, en effet, ils furent palpitants. Entre les disputes père et fils, les portes qui claquaient, les insultes qui volaient, les suppliques d'Howard à son encontre pour le convaincre de les laisser en paix et la volonté claire d'Anthony de l'ignorer, Loki n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer. Que les humains étaient drôles. Qu'ils étaient faibles, avec tous leurs sentiments, leurs émotions, leurs pensées. Cela les rendaient si fragiles. La moindre image insufflée dans leurs esprits les laissaient perplexes et paniqués.

Loki adorait utiliser la magie sur eux. Celle de l'esprit. Il s'amusait souvent à faire tourner en rond le vieux Howard. Il lui montrait des choses impensables, il le torturait un peu avec des images de l'au-delà – c'était défendu par leurs lois, mais c'était tout de même très distrayant. Et, Howard venait lui hurler dessus puis, sous son regard étincelant de colère, se repentait et demandait un peu plus de temps sur cette Terre. C'était drôle, un jeu enfantin.

Anthony, eh bien, il était assez intelligent pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau. En fait, Loki avait eut la surprise de constater que son esprit était bien plus fort que celui d'un être humain lambda. Les stratagèmes qui marchaient sur le père n'avaient aucun effets sur le fils. Alors, pour ne pas tomber dans la lassitude, Loki était passé à autre chose. Du genre, visions plus _explicites_.

Un Dieu de la Mort n'était pas forcément dépourvu de toutes pensées. Il avait eut quelques enfants, il avait bien fallu les faire.

Ce soir là, au diner présence obligatoire, Loki ne cessa de fixer le jeune héritier de son regard perçant. Howard passa les trois quarts du repas au téléphone, voguant entre la table et son bureau. Le Dieu ne lui en voulu pas, il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il devait après tout arranger ses affaires, désormais qu'il savait que son heure était proche. Anthony bougeait sur son siège, clairement mal à l'aise. Il n'osait lever les yeux de son assiette, et son humeur devait être assez étrange, puisque le majordome vint même lui demander d'un air inquiet s'il se sentait bien. Cela dura un moment. Une petite heure, sûrement. Ils étaient bloqués entre le plat et le dessert, quand Anthony finit par lever les yeux de la table, rassemblant son courage et affrontant d'un regard noir celui satisfait de son invité.

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

- Comment ça ?

- Comme _ça_, comme si, j'en sais rien, comme si vous essayiez de pénétrer à l'intérieur de moi.

Ce n'était pas les bons mots. Il se mordit la lèvre sous le regard devenu carnassier de Loki. Une certaine rougeur atteignit de nouveau ses joues.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- J'ai bien compris ce que vous vouliez dire, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Anthony se racla la gorge, posant ses yeux partout ailleurs sauf sur la silhouette fine de l'homme installé en face de lui. Il finit par reprendre la maitrise de lui-même, et tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers Loki. Pourtant, il ne le fixa pas directement, visant simplement un point imaginaire au-dessus de son épaule.

- Vous n'avez pas touché à votre assiette.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Ah. Mais, en fait, je ne vous ai jamais rien vu manger depuis que vous êtes là. Vous êtes quoi ? J'ai rien contre les anorexiques, je vous jure, mais c'est vraiment pas très sain, vous pouvez en mourir, vous savez.

Il vit une pointe d'incrédulité envahir les prunelles verdâtres de l'homme. Loki jeta un regard sur son assiette remplie, qu'il n'avait pas touché, sur son verre de vin rouge toujours plein. C'est vrai, un Dieu n'avait pas besoin de manger. Pas besoin de dormir, non plus. Howard n'avait certainement pas fait la remarque parce qu'il connaissait la vérité, et le personnel avait certainement trop peur de se voir réprimander.

Loki leva les yeux vers Anthony, qui le jaugeait désormais avec une certaine curiosité. Cela était assez plaisant. Assez pour qu'il lève lentement la main vers le verre d'alcool, le saisisse et le porte à ses lèvres. Les yeux foncés d'Anthony suivants avidement le mouvement. Le goût était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Ce n'était pas très fort. Il en but une nouvelle gorgée, plus longue cette fois. Il vida la moitié de son verre.

- Et, en plus, vous buvez. C'est vraiment pas sain. Enfin, je juge pas, de ma part cela serait vraiment un comble.

Anthony leva son verre à son tour, en vida le contenu d'un mouvement. Loki observa un instant sa gorge dévoilée. Il se mordit les lèvres sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et, sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son verre était de nouveau plein, et Anthony lui décocha un clin d'œil en se servant à son tour.

- Jarvis, rapportes-nous une autre bouteille.

- Je suppose que messieurs ne prendront pas leur dessert ?

- Deux bouteilles, Jarvis, mets-nous plutôt deux bouteilles.

Le majordome soupira, débarrassant les assiettes, rangeant le grand gâteau préparé par le cuisinier du manoir. Howard ne reviendrait pas à table, il avait spécifié qu'après son appel, il irait directement se coucher. Loki savait qu'il travaillait en fait dans la bibliothèque. Il cherchait un moyen d'échapper à la mort. Peine perdue, mais il fallait au moins lui laisser un espoir.

Au bout d'un moment, Anthony et Loki passèrent de la salle à manger au salon du premier étage, plus cosy et confortable que celui du rez-de-chaussée. Le fils Stark avait mis un peu de musique, et il bougeait un peu sur le rythme en buvant au goulot de sa bonne bouteille de Saint Emilion. Il était ivre. De son côté, Loki ne savait plus trop quoi penser de la situation. Il était assis dans le canapé, un verre à la main. Il ne savait plus combien il en avait bu. Assez pour que ses pensées s'égarent. Il n'avait jamais assez bu pour être ivre. Il n'était jamais resté assez longtemps sur Terre pour cela. Mais, le fait était que c'était désormais fait. Il adressa un grand sourire à Anthony lorsque ce dernier se jeta littéralement sur la place près de lui. Il ne dit rien et ne recula pas quand le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

- C'est vraiment pas humain, tout ça. Toi, tes cheveux parfaits, ton sourire parfait, tes yeux, _putain_, tes yeux, quoi ! Et tu as une paire de fesses démente, vraiment, et c'est un compliment parce que, crois-moi, des culs j'en ai vu pas mal.

Loki ne releva pas la familiarité des propos. Il laissa les doigts d'Anthony s'égarer sur son visage. Il rit un peu, et les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent sous le son, il murmura un « Wow » appréciateur et puis, eh bien …

Il n'y avait aucun but à tout cela. Loki était un Dieu. Un Dieu de la Mort. Il vivait dans un étrange monde peuplé d'autres Dieux, mesquins, hautains et arrogants. Il vivait entouré de ses sbires et de ses disciples. Ce n'était pas facile. Il avait toujours rêvé d'ailleurs, vivre un instant la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Les êtres humains étaient une espèce intéressante. Il aimait leurs faiblesses et leurs forces. Vivre parmi eux quelques temps semblait être une bonne idée.

Il avait choisit les Stark par hasard. Howard était un homme riche et puissant. Il était considéré par ses pairs comme un génie. Un bon sujet d'étude. Il aurait dû mourir d'une simple crise cardiaque, c'était une tâche aisée que d'aller le recueillir et Hela était déjà en chemin quand il avait reprit le dossier en mains. Sa fille avait un peu tiqué. Elle n'avait pourtant pas posé de questions.

Il n'avait pas pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation, les lèvres d'un mortel contre les siennes, son corps qui se pressait doucement contre le sien. C'était interdit par les lois, c'était mettre en danger l'équilibre même de l'univers. Anthony gémit lorsque leurs langues se frôlèrent et il se permit de grimper sur ses cuisses pour se rapprocher de lui.

Et puis, merde.

Grisé par ces toutes nouvelles sensations, encore imprégné d'alcool, il passa une main derrière la tête du jeune homme, approfondissant le baiser. Les mouvements du bassin d'Anthony le laissèrent haletant et il fit basculer brutalement le jeune homme vers l'arrière, l'allongeant sur le canapé. Son esprit se déconnecta un peu. Il y eut du tissu déchiré, beaucoup de bruit. Anthony sentait le tabac froid et la vanille. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine à son contact. C'était fascinant.

- Ta peau est vraiment super froide.

- Tais-toi et continue de faire cette chose incroyable avec ta langue.

* * *

**(1)** – Alors, je n'ai pas la moindre idée si Fury connaissait déjà Howard Stark au moment où Steve Rogers est devenu Captain America. Je n'ai pas vu le film depuis des mois, et je ne connais pas bien l'univers Marvel. Au fond, je ne pense pas, mais la référence me plaisait, et puis nous sommes un peu dans un univers alternatif, alors faisons comme si cela avait été le cas.

**(2)** – Oui, je sais. Le majordome d'Howard s'appelle Jarvis. J'en suis particulièrement fière. #iregretnothing XD.

Pour la suite, je vous dis à très bientôt ;). N'hésitez pas à commenter !


	2. Aurora II

Bonjour à tous ! e vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos favoris, vos follows ! Certes, vous n'êtes pas très nombreux à avoir laissé votre avis sur ce premier chapitre, mais cela reste encourageant et m'a fait très plaisir. Je ne vous laisse pas mariner plus longtemps, et je vous poste la deuxième partie de ce one-shot. J'espère quelle vous plaira tout autant.

Allez, à la prochaine !

_**AMAZINGmadness.**_

* * *

**AURORA**

**Quamvis atra sit nox, aurora tandem eam edet. **  
(_Si sombre que la nuit soit, l'aube finira par la consumer._)

_Peter Heppner – Give us what we need (Truth is not the key)._

_**Au départ**_ : « Rencontre avec Joe Black » est un film de Martin Brest, sorti en 1998, avec Brad Pitt et Anthony Hopkins. Le sujet est inspiré d'une pièce de théâtre des années vingt.

_**Le speech**_ : Une nuit, l'inventeur et multimilliardaire Howard Stark ressent une violente douleur à la poitrine tandis qu'une voix surgissant des ténèbres lui annonce sa mort prochaine. À cet instant, un jeune inconnu se présente à son domicile pour l'accompagner dans son dernier voyage. Ce messager de l'au-delà, qui se présente sous le nom de Loki, impose à Stark de l'héberger chez lui afin de lui donner l'occasion de partager un temps les expériences, les joies, les émotions et les drames des mortels, qui semblent lui être étrangers. En contrepartie, Loki lui laisse le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, et lui donne un certain répit avant son trépas prochain. Les jours passent et le Dieu de la Mort découvre le monde. Les jours passent et Loki rencontre Anthony.

_**Ce qu'il faut savoir**_ : C'est un Loki/Tony. Il y a quelques mentions charnelles, mais rien de très poussé, et un peu de grossièretés.

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE.**

* * *

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Tu comptes et tu arrêtes, parce que le monde est sans dessus-dessous et qu'il est complétement flou, _putain_, mais j'ai bu quoi hier soir ?

Anthony Stark ouvre les yeux sur un malentendu. Ou alors, un refoulement. Il pose les deux mains à plat sur le matelas, de chaque côté de son corps, parce que tout tangue et qu'il essaye de doucement se stabiliser. Comme si c'était possible. Il se souvient de quelques trucs. D'avoir pas mal bu, surtout. Et, que la personne qui a fini la soirée avec lui n'était définitivement pas Pepper.

Il soupira, las, résigné. La jeune femme allait le tuer. Si du moins elle l'apprenait un jour.

Alors, qui ? Quoi ? Il tourna la tête sur le côté. Il n'y avait plus personne près de lui. Le lit était fait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il en avait les douloureuses traces physiques.

Doucement, il se redressa. Doucement, il sortit du lit, nu comme un ver, et doucement il alla se doucher. L'horloge indiquait dix heures. Une heure respectable pour un lendemain de fête.

Il descendit vers onze heures. Un silence pas si étrange régnait dans la grande bâtisse. Le personnel faisait son travail en toute discrétion. Son père était soit au bureau, soit enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Et, Loki …

- Je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme sursauta, maugréa une injure en se tournant vivement vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre de l'autre côté du couloir. Loki le regardait, impassible. S'il regrettait bien quelque chose, son visage, lui, n'en portait pas l'expression.

- Désolé, de quoi ? On a couché ensemble une fois, ce n'est pas grave.

- Trois fois.

- Pardon ?

- Trois coïts, c'est bien cela.

Anthony secoua la tête, pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index. Il se souvenait à peine de la première fois, il y avait juste des images éparses, colorées et vraiment très anatomiques. Et, bordel, qui disait encore _coït_ dans ce bas monde ? C'était grotesque.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Loki s'était rapproché, bien trop silencieusement. Il le regardait toujours de cette même expression avide, mais désormais il y avait également un peu de … regret ?, dans son regard. Cela mit mal à l'aise le jeune étudiant.

- Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça, comme si tu apparaissais ça et là comme par magie. Ça me fout les jetons.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Loki. Anthony n'y fit pas attention. Cependant, ce sourire finit par rapidement disparaître.

- Howard est au courant, un membre du personnel l'a averti à propos d'hier soir.

- Et alors ? Je suis majeur, je peux encore coucher avec qui bon me semble.

Loki pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, fronçant doucement les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la désinvolture du jeune homme. Il ne se serait jamais permis une quelconque « alliance » avec un autre être sans l'accord préalable, ou du moins la bénédiction, d'Odin, le Dieu des Dieux. Ces humains étaient trop instables, volages. Ils possédaient une liberté terrifiante, primaire. En avaient-ils seulement conscience ?

Anthony prit son comportement, son mouvement, pour de la désapprobation. Immédiatement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'empourpra, s'embrouilla dans ses mots. Accentuant la perplexité de l'homme face à lui.

- Enfin, je veux dire … Je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais n'importe qui, je ne suis pas du genre à coucher comme cela avec n'importe qui, enfin si, ça dépend, mais pas là, en fait, crois-moi. Tu vas me prendre pour un mec facile, merde, c'est pas vrai, okay ? Je couche pas comme ça, t'es vraiment super canon, tu me plais vraiment, c'est pour ça, tu vois, pas parce que j'avais envie de tirer un coup, y avait de l'intention derrière, okay, tu comprends ?

Sa logorrhée réduite, il étudia son vis-à-vis avec raideur. Ses yeux verts écarquillés de surprise brillaient dans la lumière. Son sourire naissant et cette petite fossette irrésistible appelaient à la luxure. Loki semblait perdu, Anthony en avait certainement trop dit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, soupirant lourdement. Quelle foutue histoire.

- De l'intention ? Est-ce que cela veut dire, des _sentiments_ ?

La voix soudainement frêle de ce grand être élégant le fit revenir à la réalité. Il s'inquiéta de son air si sérieux, de son regard un peu inquiet.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Merde, non, quoi !

Anthony était nerveux, irrité. Il passait d'un pied à l'autre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il n'osait le regarder, mais ne baissait pas non plus les yeux. Il semblait aussi perdu que lui-même l'était. Loki ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans pourtant oser parler. Ses pensées étaient confuses, éparses. Il y avait les lois, il y avait sa propre morale, il y avait Odin et Thor et Hela et Fenrir, il y avait tous ces Dieux en colère. Et puis, tout ce que l'Humanité pouvait apporter, il y avait ce monde, il y avait des possibilités inenvisageables.

Odin le tuerait certainement. Est-ce que cela était réellement un problème ?

- Loki, c'était juste comme cela, désolé, cela ne se reproduira pas.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et disparu en quelques instants, la démarche rapide, le dos voûté. Cette discussion ne s'était pas aussi bien déroulée qu'il l'avait espéré. Il aurait tant aimé balayer cette nuit du plat de la main, il aurait tant aimé que toutes ces images cessent de défiler en boucles dans son crane.

Alors, c'est terminé ?

Anthony sortit de la grande maison, jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour bien vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivi. Savoir que Loki n'avait pas été plus coriace lui tira un soulagement mêlé d'une pointe de déception. Il secoua la tête, se traitant d'imbécile, riant un peu. Il revoyait son long corps blanc penché au-dessus du sien, il entendait encore les gémissements exquis échappés de ses lèvres. Le jeune héritier se laissa tomber contre le mur de pierre, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Revenir ici, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Loki le regarda s'enfuir sans vraiment de réaction. Il pensait encore à tout cela, à ces _choses_ qui n'étaient pas là avant et qui doucement s'implantaient dans son esprit. Émotions, sentiments, ils en auraient tous ris, moqueurs et piailleurs, ces grands Dieux qui se disaient supérieurs et ne vivaient que pour la gloire et leur fierté personnelle. Le Dieu serra les poings et se téléporta dans une fumée âcre et brillante. Il y avait peut-être une raison, finalement, pour que les Dieux ne se mélangent jamais avec les êtres humains.

* * *

Tous les ans, Stark Industry organise une sorte de célébration à la gloire de l'entreprise et de son fondateur. Une petite tape dans le dos des concitoyens, des concurrents, afin de rappeler à tous qui prévalait sur le marché de l'armement et de la technologie de pointe. Cette petite sauterie coïncidait toujours avec l'anniversaire d'Howard. Cette année-ci ne serait pas une exception.

Il y avait tout le gratin. Les mondains, quelques peoples, les dirigeants interarmées, les actionnaires majoritaires, les politiciens et le peu d'amis. Howard buvait au bar en se préoccupant peu de tout ce petit monde. Il allait mourir, bon Dieu, tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Il écoutait Nick Fury bavasser à propos du futur et du SHIELD, qu'ils avaient créés ensemble. Il lui parlait de nouvelles recrues, d'une mignonne petite Russe, ancienne ballerine, qui n'égalait personne en beauté et en talent. Et, Howard hochait la tête. Et, Howard fusillait du regard son fils accroché au bras de sa jolie rousse, qui déambulait parmi les invités en les saluant chaleureusement.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de venir ?

Fury laissa son verre de jus d'orange sur le comptoir, puis tourna à son tour son œil valide vers le jeune homme qui, quoi que donnant le change, semblait pour une fois assez mal à l'aise parmi toute celle foule.

- Il s'inquiétait pour toi. Nous nous inquiétons tous, en fait.

Howard laissa échapper un petit rire dédaigneux. Il avala son verre, son scotch trente ans d'âge, et le reposa avec fracas sur le bar, demandant d'un geste brusque qu'on le resserve sans attendre, ce que s'empressa de faire le serveur.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de le laisser là où il était.

Il marmonna en regardant dans le fond de son verre, comme s'il cherchait dans le liquide ambre une réponse aux questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Nick s'inquiéta de tout cela. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu lui en veuilles autant ?

- Rien. Cela n'a en fait rien à voir avec lui. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Très bien. La situation devenait peu à peu surréaliste. Nick haussa les sourcils, souriant légèrement, plus que perplexe.

- Eh bien, c'est d'accord, je t'écoute.

- Il faudra que tu prennes soin de lui, d'Anthony. Lorsque je ne pourrais plus le faire, lorsque je ne serai plus là pour le faire. L'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions. Il est intelligent, je sais qu'il s'en sortira, mais … La mort de sa mère l'a vraiment ébranlé, j'aimerai que tu sois là pour lui.

Et, Fury promis. Enfin, ce n'était pas très sérieux. Howard perdait peut-être la boule, mais il aurait bien encore une vingtaine d'années à vivre. Encore vingt ans à le supporter, lui et ses frasques. Nick commanda un whisky. Il était vraiment temps de se changer les idées.

Pepper aimait parler de choses et d'autres, de banalités. Elle aimait parler de sa robe noire, de son coiffeur, de ses chaussures vernies, de sa manucure. Elle aimait parler de météo, de politique, d'économie. Elle aimait sourire et faire la belle devant des gens riches et charmants. Elle aimait poser une main sur son avant-bras, comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre quand sa conscience s'égarait, et elle aimait le forcer à parler à des gens dont les idées politiques, morales, religieuses, économiques, divergeaient des siennes. Elle était agaçante. Mais, il l'aimait tout de même. Elle avait ce truc pour le forcer à toujours se dépasser, à toujours se mettre en avant.

Anthony souriait, un peu faussement. Il serrait des mains sans grande conviction. Il buvait un peu trop de champagne, Pepper lui en fit plusieurs fois la remarque, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il attendait quelqu'un. Quelque chose allait bien finir par se passer. Il était partit pendant deux semaines, cela était suffisant pour étouffer certains désirs, mais pas encore assez pour en contenir d'autres.

Qui sait, peut-être que Loki était parti. Peut-être qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Il avala une autre coupe. Il transpirait, d'angoisse, de peur, d'appréhension. Ses mains étaient moites, il avait vraiment trop chaud dans ce costume coupé sur mesure. Il défit le bouton du haut de sa chemise blanche. Pepper lui jeta un regard réprobateur qu'il ignora. Anthony ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur la conversation, il n'en avait de toute façon rien à faire. Tous ces pique-assiettes et ces journalistes, il avait juste envie d'un peu de calme. De prendre l'air.

- Anthony.

Il releva les yeux des bulles de son champagne. Il croisa des yeux verts étincelants, un regard émeraude réjoui et avide. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant.

- L-Loki.

Peut-être était-ce cet instant ? Celui que les Hommes attendent, celui que l'être humain cherche toute sa vie ? Il est temps de faire un choix. Bouleverser les existences, détruire des vies, exploser en mille morceaux. Partir en vrille.

Loki lui sourit, chaleureusement, et Anthony arrive à lire dans ses yeux une joie non retenue. Lui aussi semblait l'attendre. Cela réveille des choses dans le fond de son estomac.

- Vous devez être Pepper, enchanté.

Anthony ne regarde même pas sa petite-amie. Il ignore complètement ses questions, son regard interrogateur. Non, il ne lui a pas dit qu'il connaissait cet homme, il ne lui a pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, il ne lui a pas dit qui il était réellement. En fait, Anthony l'ignore lui-même. Cela n'a aucune importance.

Loki tient le change. Il se défait du regard brûlant d'Anthony pour serrer la main de la jeune femme. Il remarque l'air quelque peu rigide et désabusé de Pepper Potts. Comme si elle sentait la certaine tension qui désormais court entre eux. Comme si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à cela. Loki ne sait pas encore s'il en est vraiment ravi. Cela amène les choses à un nouveau stade, mais cela ne calme pourtant pas l'envie avide qui dévore ses entrailles depuis que ses yeux se sont posés sur Anthony.

- Il faut que je te parle. Maintenant.

Le jeune héritier attrapa son poignet fermement et s'excusa en bredouillant auprès de sa compagne. Cette dernière les regarda s'éloigner avec une certaine colère dans le regard. Elle se servit un verre. Elle cacha ses larmes dans le champagne hors de prix et se consola sur l'épaule de James Rhodes. Tony _putain de_ Stark.

Loki se laisse faire sans résistance. Anthony ne parle pas. Il marche d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Il a délaissé le poignet de Loki et a maintenant entrelacé leurs doigts ensemble. Cela créé une nouvelle tension, et ce n'est pas vraiment pour le meilleur.

La musique s'étouffe et, soudain, il n'y a plus qu'eux deux. Ils ne sont même pas dans une chambre, c'est juste un petit salon désert. Anthony ferme la porte à clefs et soupire profondément en posant son front sur le bois verni. Il est une boule de nerfs, à vif, une vraie bombe sur le point d'exploser. Loki est à quelques pas derrière lui. Il le regarde, impassible, attendant juste que quelque chose se passe. Parce que, quelque chose finira bien par se passer, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. C'est un peu comme si c'était écrit.

Anthony finit par se retourner. Il y a de l'indécision dans son regard. Pourtant, croiser les yeux de Loki, il n'en faut pas plus. Un son guttural s'échappe de ses lèvres et il s'avance. C'est l'heure. Il referme la distance qui sépare encore leurs deux corps et leur premier baiser est d'abord violent, brutal. La tendresse attendra. Il plaque Loki contre la porte et emprisonne ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Fou, folie, feu, il le déshabille rapidement, goûte avidement sa peau, gémit contre sa bouche et, en fait, le monde est de nouveau sans dessus-dessous. La réalité s'échappe. Il attrape les hanches fines de Loki et serre fort. Il le soulève sans vraiment d'effort et le Dieu en profite pour nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille désormais dénudée.

Tout finira ce soir. Le tonnerre gronde, roulement de tambour, c'est comme un spectacle qui commence. Le tonnerre n'est pas vraiment un bon espoir. Tu sais que tout ne finira pas bien, n'est ce pas ?

- On ne devrait pas faire ça.

- Je sais.

Tu le sais, il le sait, ils le savent tous. C'est complétement idiot, et fou. Ce n'est pas seulement être physiquement avec lui, c'est tout bonnement être en totale symbiose avec lui. C'est au-delà du sexe pur et simple. Il y a quelque chose de métaphysique, là-dedans. Il y a des sentiments, là-dedans.

De l'intention. Il y a de l'intention dans leurs baisers, dans leurs gémissements, dans la sueur qui roule sur leurs corps. Il y a de l'intention dans la façon dont leurs doigts s'entrelacent, dans les mouvements de leurs hanches, dans les mots improbables qu'ils se murmurent à l'oreille.

C'est tellement bête. L'interdit porte la chose au-delà de l'extase. C'est juste complètement dément.

- Je t'aime.

- Tais-toi.

- Non, attends, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps, que nous sommes partis sur d'étranges bases, mais … je pense que je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Ne ris pas, c'est vraiment idiot, et c'est peut-être aussi le champagne et ce sexe incroyable, j'en sais rien. J'ai pensé à toi à chaque instant ces deux dernières semaines, tu étais partout, j'ai cru devenir dingue. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir et j'en étais désespéré, j'étais une loque, je me suis bourré la tronche pour tenir, c'était fou. C'est quand je t'ai revu que j'ai vraiment compris. J'ai cru aimé Pepper depuis des années, mais en fait, cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est fort, c'est intense, je crève si tu n'es pas là et, Loki, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu commences à me faire flipper.

Tu vois, il y a le tonnerre qui gronde. Ça résonne dans tes oreilles comme une foutue marche funèbre.

Anthony regarda avec perplexité son amant se redresser vivement, attrapant ses vêtements éparpillés ça et là, se rhabillant prestement. Un instant, il songea à sombrer dans le désespoir. Apparemment, Loki ne partageait pas son point de vue. Foutaises, il n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Ses yeux, leur éclat terni par l'incertitude et la peur, l'émeraude vive. Il voyait bien là-dedans qu'une bataille était en train de se jouer.

Le jeune homme se releva du parquet froid et ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa nudité. Il attrapa le bras de Loki dans une poigne douce et ferme et le fit se tourner vers lui. L'homme ne tenta pas de se dérober. Il soutint même le regard de son vis-à-vis.

- Loki, parle-moi.

- Arrête, tout cela n'a aucun sens, il faut que je m'en aille, et tu dois partir toi aussi.

- On peut en parler. Je sais que j'ai peut-être été un peu brutal, mais bon, tu serais bien la première personne à me reprocher le fait que je parle de mes sentiments ! Reste là, si c'est mon père qui te fais peur …

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec cela.

- Putain, Loki, ne me dis pas que c'était que du sexe. Je t'ai vu, je te vois, je sais que tu ressens ce que je ressens ! Alors, quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Pepper n'est pas un problème, je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser, ça va aller, tout va bien se passer.

Il y avait l'avenir, le futur. Loki pouvait voir dans le crane d'Anthony, il pouvait voir tout ses projets, tout ce qu'il souhaitait faire, voir et dire. Il voulait Loki près de lui. Il voulait que les choses restent ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pour une fois, peut-être pour la première fois, le Dieu sentit des larmes se presser derrière ses yeux verts. Bassesse, faiblesse. C'était un monde auquel il ne pouvait appartenir.

Le tonnerre, cela voulait dire que Thor n'était pas loin. Et, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle.

Quelque chose comme un feulement animal s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se défit de l'étreinte du mortel et le plaqua d'un geste vif contre l'un des murs, sous son regard incrédule et perdu. Sa main se perdit au creux de son cou, et il serra un instant juste en-dessous de sa pomme d'Adam, pas assez, pourtant, pour le faire suffoquer. Les mains d'Anthony s'accrochèrent désespérément à sa chemise, ne le repoussant pas, l'incitant même à se rapprocher davantage. Il était fou. Nu, le corps offert, il n'avait pas peur d'être à sa merci. Loki caressa du bout des doigts de son autre main son visage encore juvénile. Une caresse froide, aimante.

- Écoute, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Je ne suis pas d'ici, je ne peux pas rester avec toi.

- Tu es lâche.

- Non. Anthony, non, parce que si j'avais le choix, je n'hésiterais pas : je resterai avec toi. Mais, le risque que je te fais courir est trop grand. Je dois accomplir mon devoir. Ou ils n'hésiteront pas à nous tuer, tous les deux.

Il passe ses doigts sur les lèvres pleines du jeune homme, étouffant ses paroles vives. Anthony se demandait ce qu'étaient ces histoires. Il ne comprenait pas. Loki sourit tristement, puis se recula de quelques pas, prêt à se téléporter ailleurs. Anthony ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sachant qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir, il s'avança à sa suite, posant ses mains dans sa nuque et rapprochant brutalement leurs visages, leurs lèvres s'écorchant l'une à l'autre, leurs corps s'épousant de nouveau parfaitement, les courbes recouvrant les creux.

- Je ne comprend pas, reste.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis Loki et tu es ce que tu es. C'était impossible.

Et, dans ce murmure, Anthony parvint à entendre « Je t'aime ». Et, dans ce murmure, Loki s'évapora en une fumée opaque, verte, entre ses doigts grands ouverts. Les yeux d'Anthony s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la stupeur. Il tenta de rattraper la forme de l'homme en vain, sentant ses doigts transpercer le néant. Il resta un instant ici, quelques secondes. Et puis, des mécanismes se remirent en marche dans son esprit, des choses s'enclenchèrent. Les apparitions, les mots, le comportement d'Howard. Il ne comprit pas tout – cela aurait été impossible – mais il en apprit assez.

- Bordel de merde.

Il ramassa ses vêtements et les enfila en toute hâte. Il sortit dans le couloir en boutonnant encore son pantalon, bouscula quelques personnes sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. Il courut sans vraiment savoir où il allait précisément. Howard était la clef. Loki était là pour lui. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser.

Enfin, après avoir questionné Jarvis, il entra en grand fracas dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y trouva nulle trace de Loki. Par contre, son père était bien là : assit à son bureau, la tête penchée sur le côté. Quelque chose se contracta dans la poitrine d'Anthony. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher un pouls ou d'entrevoir un possible mouvement respiratoire. Son père était mort. Son teint pâle, cadavérique, son expression figée et sereine, étaient des signes évidents.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il ne remarqua qu'après un long moment que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Howard n'était pas la personne dont il avait été le plus proche, mais il restait tout de même son père. Et, Loki l'avait vraisemblablement tué. Ou, du moins avait-il quelque chose à voir avec sa mort. Les sanglots se firent plus forts dans sa poitrine. Loki avait disparu comme par magie, Loki avait tué sans laisser la moindre trace sur le corps, Loki était quoi ? Un foutu magicien ? Un putain de _Dieu_ ?

Un rire étrange, presque hystérique, s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et, voilà. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour tomber amoureux d'un tel personnage. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'en retira aucun regret. Il aimait Loki. Les fossettes au coin de ses sourires, ses phrases venues d'un autre âge, son corps fin et musclé, sa peau douce et froide, son élégance naturelle et primaire. Il soupira, essuya ses larmes. Il se releva en se disant que toutes les choses devaient forcément avoir une fin.

En approchant du bureau, il prit tout de même la peine de poser ses doigts sur la carotide de son père. Comme il l'avait pensé, pas de pouls. Anthony passa un instant à observer le visage d'Howard, à tenter de percer le mystère qui entourait sa mort. Aucun indice, aucune arme. Juste un petit papier. Un papier qu'Anthony retrouva perdu dans la poche de sa propre veste.

Il y lut ces mots, griffonné en une écriture serrée mais claire, élégante et raffinée : « Nous nous reverrons. ». Aucun doute sur l'identité de l'expéditeur. Cela aurait dû combler sa colère. Il ne fit que sourire. Pouvait-il vraiment en vouloir à Loki ? Il soupira et tourna les talons, refermant la porte de la bibliothèque derrière lui. C'était une nouvelle époque, une nouvelle ère. Les hommes de pouvoir meurent et la magie vogue dans les airs. Les héritiers héritent et les gens s'aiment.

Au-dehors, les étoiles brillaient, le ciel était clément. L'orage avait cessé.

* * *

**Et, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, et à la prochaine ! ;)**


End file.
